BAD HYUNG
by bubblewinds
Summary: FF YAOI NO NC. KAIxSEHUN .. Warning YAOI area( dont like dont read!) Hanya sebuah kisah FF sederhana :)


BAD HYUNG (ONESHOOT) KAIxSEHUN

Genre: angst Hurt Romance

Length: oneshoot

Main cast: kai x sehun Other cast: chan x baekhyun

Disclamers: semua milik tuhan! Tapi FF murni milik author yoo :).

Noted: FF yaoi no NC ! Yang tdk suka silahkan tidak membaca

\- 23 april 2013-  
Sehun pov "O ayolah menyala." Sehun merutuki mobilnya yang tengah berhenti di pinggir jalan.  
"Apa kau mau mati huh? Apa kau sudah mati? Kau tak lihat jam berapa ini? Aku harus ke kesekolah." sehun terus merutuki mobilnya sambil menendang" ban mobil yang membuatnya sukses tengah kesakitan sekarang.  
"Ok, baiklah kau memang selalu seperti ini.. " sehun mengacak rambutnya asal membuatnya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah sepeda menghampirinya dari kejauhan, namun sehun tetap tidak menyadarinya dia malah asik duduk sambil mengacak rambutnya, mengambil handphonenya, mencoba menghubungi seseorang di sana. Namun..

"O,, hi apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Sehun kaget mendengar suaranya, bahkan seperti suara seorang yang dia kenal.

-sehun pov-

"Apa.. B-bagaimana bisa?b-bukankah d-dia?." Sehun membuka matanya lebar, masih menatap wajah seseorang yang menaikki sepeda tersebut.

-pov end-

Sehun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia pandangi terus seorang itu dari atas hingga bawah "tubuhnya". Sehun benar-benar terkejut sekarang.

"Hi.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?. Dari tadi kau melamun. Ada apa dengan mobilmu?." Tanya orang itu

Sehun terbangun dari lamunanya..

"I-itu mobilku memang selalu seperti ini.. Bahkan setiap pagi. " jawab sehun dengan muka cemberut "Apa kau buru-buru? Kau mau kemana sekarang? Pakai sepedaku dulu saja." "A-apa?.. Aku mau pergi sekolah. Apa kau bisa membantuku? Setidaknya hari ini aku masuk sekolah." "Hmm.. Baiklah, dimana sekolahmu?"  
"I..itu di Gwanghwamun international school. Apa kau tau?."  
"Aa.. Kebetulan aku sedang menuju ke arah sana. Cepat ambil tasmu dan naiklah."  
"Ba-baiklah, terima kasih." Sehun dengan terburu-buru merapihkan tasnya dan naik ke sepeda orang tersebut.

"Siapa namamu? Kita bahkan belum berkenalan."

Sehun terus memandangi jalan di sekitarnya

"Aku.. Oh sehoon, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun." Jawabnya

"Baiklah, sehun. Tadi kau bilang setidaknya hari ini masuk? Memangnya kau tak pernah masuk sekolah hm?."

"Ya begitulah, semenjak..." Sehun lagi-lagi termenung mengingat sesuatu yang masih melekat di otaknya hingga saat ini.

"Baiklah.. Kau terdiam sekarang.. Apa kau melamun lagi? Jangan sering melamun, kata ibuku itu tidak bagus."

"A-apa? I-ibu?."

"Ya.. Ibuku bilang melamun tidak bagus karena kau bisa dirasuki hantu nantinya."

"Apa? Kau yang benar saja. Aku tidak takut."

"Oke.. Kita sampai.. Kau tidak terlambat bukan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih bantuanya." Sehun bergegas masuk menuju sekolahnya

-kai pov-

Kau masih sama seperti dulu, mungkin kau sudah melupakanku oh sehoon. Tapi aku sering memperhatikanmu, aku bahkan hafal dimana mobilmu berhenti dan selalu di tempat yang sama. Kau tak menyadarinya..

-pov end-

-flashback-

-januari 24, 2007-

Author pov Sehun memiliki seorang kakak bernama kim jongin, ya. Dia adalah seorang kakak yang benar-benar menjaga nya, kalian tau tiap hari mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama. Awalnya keluarga mereka memang bahagia, tapi tidak setelah ayahnya selingkuh.

-flashback end-

"Hei. Sehun.. Halooo." Seseorang menggerakan tanganya naik-turun di depan wajah sehun namun sehun tak meresponya.  
"Apa kau sakit?." Tanya seseorang lainnya. Namun sehun tetap diam..  
"Ayolah makan, nanti kau bisa sakit kalau begini." Seseorang menarik tangan sehun "Hentikan baek hyung, aku tak ingin makan."  
"Apa? Kau ingin mati?." Jawab seorang lainya "Chan hyung, apa kau benar-benar berharap aku mati huh?." Kali ini sehun berbicara dengan nada tingginya.  
"Wow, sepertinya kau sedang ada sesuatu ya? Tak biasanya kau diam seperti ini." Baekhyun mulai khawatir dengan keadaan sehun, lalu dia mengusap-usap punggung sehun.  
"Entahlah hyung, apa ini mimpi?." Jawab sehun singkat sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tanganya.  
"Tenanglah hun, ada kami berdua di sini tak usah dipikirkan. Nanti kau bisa sakit lagi." "Tapi chan hyung..a-aku ta-di."  
"Haish.. Sudahlah. Kubilang jangan dipikirkan." Chanyeol mengacak rambut sehun.  
"Baiklah, aku dan chanyeol ke kantin dulu. Kau tetap di sini." Pinta baekhyun "Baik hyung."

-flashback 2007-

"Kau diamlah! Persetan denganmu oh sehoon! Ayahmu menghianati kami!." "Hyung.. B-bukan begitu.."  
"Aku tak perlu alasanmu! Kau tahu aku dan ibuku membencimu!."  
"T..tapi hyung bagaimanapun dia ibu kandungku t..tidak mungkin." Sehun meeteskan air mata pertamanya.  
"Apa? Tidak mungkin?! Lalu ini apa?!." Jongin membanting foto yang ia temukan di kamar sehun "Sekarang jelaskan apa itu?!." Bentak jongin Sehun sama sekali tak menyangka jongin akan semarah ini, bahkan ini pertama kalinya jongin membuat sehun menangis dan trauma akibat bentakan jongin.  
"I..itu..hiks.. Itu appa.. t..tadi malam appa bercerita padaku..hiks." Sehun tetap menangis "Bercerita?! Apa kau gila?! Lantas kau menerima mereka?! Bahkan kau simpan foto calon ibu mu itu?! Puas kau!." Jongin benar-benar marah matanya merah tanganya mengepal bahkan siap untuk memukul seseorang.  
"B..bukan begitu hyung.. A..appa bilang aku tidak boleh bercerita." Sehun menunduk, bibirnya bergetar dan air mata terus menetes di pipinya "Tidak bercerita? O.. Ayolah apa ini?! Dan sekarang kau menyembunyikanya?! Kau pikir aku dan ibuku bodoh oh sehoon!" Jongin memukul tanganya ke tembok membuat sehun ketakutan dan tak ingin menatap wajah jongin yang begitu menyeramkan.  
"M..mianhae hyung a-aku bodoh.. Aku tak tahu kalau.."  
"Kalau apa?! Aku muak dengan kebodohanmu! Sial kau oh sehoon! Enyah kau dari hadapanku. Dan satu yang perlu kau ingat! Aku dan ibuku takkan pernah kembali menginjak rumah ini lagi! Dasar penghianat kau oh sehoon!."  
"t..tapi hyung. Itu bukan mauku, aku juga tidak mau calon ibu tiriku.. Aku ingin bersama ibu kandungku.." Sehun meneteskan air matanya kembali "Simpan semua harapan bodohmu itu! Karena kau penghianat! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Sehun bingung, pikiranya kacau, rambut berantakan, mata sembab, melamun. Tidak sekolah, yaa itulah sehun.. Sampai dia bertemu baekhyun dan chanyeol temannya yang membantu sehun melupakan semua itu dan mengembalikan senyum sehun seperti semula. -flashback end-

Di kelas..  
"Baiklah anak-anak.. Kelas selesai kalian boleh pulang." Ucap tiffany seonsaengnim "Ne, terima kasih saem." Jawab murid-murid Baekhyun menyenggol chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya "Ada apa?." Tanya chanyeol sedikit berbisik "Lihat itu.." Baekhyun mengarahkan kedua bola matanya pada sehun. "Hufft.. Baru kali ini lagi. Setelah 5 tahun yang lalu, kumat lagi kah?." "Aigoo paboya." Baekhyun menjitak kepala chanyeol "Yak.. Apa kau gila itu sakit." Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Lalu baekhyun pergi menghampriri sehun...  
"Sehun, apa kau ingin pulang bersama? Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan, chanyeol membawa mobil ke sekolah tadi pagi." Sehun terbangun dari lamunanya lagi..  
"Hmm.. Tidak hyung.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."  
"Kau yakin? Kau tak apa? Kau membawa uang?."  
"Hmm.." Sehun mengangguk dengan yakin "Baiklah aku dan chanyeol pulang duluan kau hati-hati yaa." Lalu Chanyeol and baekhyun meninggalkan kelas.

Pukul 14.30 Author pov - sudah 2 setengah jam sehun berdiam diri di kelas, jika tidak ada satpam yang menegurnya mungkin dia akan bermalam di kelas-

Sehun pov-  
"Aa.. Hujan." Ucap sehun lalu dia memeriksa tasnya untuk mengambil payung. Namun nihil, dia meninggalkan payungnya di rumah.  
"Baiklah. Apa boleh buat." Sehun menerobos hujan yang begitu lebat sambil berjalan pelan

Hujan memang sesuai dengan hatinya saat ini, otaknya kembali berputar di masa yg tdk dia inginkan. Semua seperti mimpi bagi oh sehoon. Ia terus berjalan, hingga tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Dan tanpa di sadari sehun menabrak seseorang

"M..maaf." Sehun meminta maaf dan tak lama pandanganya mulai kabur dan menghilang.  
"Oh sehoon bangun." Orang itu menepuk pipi sehoon dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

Author pov jongin terpaksa membawa sehun ke rumahnya karena kondisi sehun yang buruk. Dia khawatir karna badan sehun masih dingin, sesampainya di rumah jongin membuka pakaian sehun mengganti semua pakaian sehun yang telah basah, lalu dia menyelimuti sehun. Melihat sehun tertidur dlm kedamaian.. Jongin terus memeluk tubuh sehun, menjaganya, agar badan sehun tetap hangat. Jongin Pov

Wajahnya semakin kurus saja berbeda seperti yang dulu. Maafkan aku sehuna, aku memang hyung yg tdk bertanggung jawab, maafkan aku karna aku kau menjadi seperti ini. Aku terus memandangi wajah sehun, memeluk tubuhnya erat membiarkan tubuhnya hangat agar ia membaik. Ku perhatikan wajahnya, matanya, bibirnya. Manis.. Sama seperti dulu

-Pov end-  
Pagi menelusuk seisi ruangan kamar jongin. Dan tak lama jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, bergegas menuju kamar mandi, seselesainya. Jongin krluar dan menatap wajah sehun yg masih tertidur pulas. Jongin kembali menaikan selimut sehun dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Baiklah, saatnya berangkat.."

Jongin meninggalkan beberapa kertas beserta coretan disana agar sehun tak bingung nanti ketika ia bangun.

-Sehun pov-

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan aku begitu kaget. 'Dimana ini? Apa aku diculik?.' Aku memandangi sekitar kamar, dan sepertinya ada wangi parfum yang ku kenal. Aku terbangun dari kasur yang ku tiduri, aku meligat secarik kertas tergeletak disana.

Oh sehoon,  
Berpakaianlah, makan dan minumlah. Eomma sudah membuatkanmu makanan. Jangan hidup seperti itu lagi. Aku sakit melihatnya..

Dan tak lama seseorang memanggilku, suara yang kukenal. Betapa aku merindukan suara ini, 'eomma'.

Aku menangis sejadinya kuberlari kencang menuju dapur yang tak ku kenal dan asing. Kupeluk eomma dari belakang, namun eomma tak meresponku. Ya, d-dia mungkin membenciku :(

Satuhal yang aku ingin bilang eomma, 'aku sangat mencintaimu, menyayangimu, bahkan aku tak perduli jika ku harus mati karna lapar. Aku juga menyayangi jongin hyung. Aku hanya ingin bilang itu. Percayalah, sedikit saja eomma tersenyum untukku aku akan sangat bahagia.'

-23april2013- story end

selesai hanya oneshoot kkk walau akhir yang menggantung tapi tidak apalah :) .. Reviews nya reader thankschu~ 


End file.
